Aunque sea cliché, esta es otra historia de campamento
by Space-Scout
Summary: Au! Los eventos de este show, no ocurrieron. El campamento Wawanakwa, no es más un Show televisivo con fines lucrativos. Los caminos de veinticuatro adolescentes se entrelazan por distintos asuntos, volviendo de el campamento Wawanakwa, un caos completo, protagonizado por estos personajes tan característicos del Show.


Usualmente, el concepto de vacación, es asociado con aquella sensación de libertad, que no suele presentarse en bastantes situaciones. Si es que hablamos acerca de adolescentes repletos de hormonas, es más que evidente que el caos se volverá una sensación en el aviente. Sin deberes que realizar, o algún motivo que mantenga un poco de cordura. ¿Qué se podría esperar, honestamente?

Sí, solo aquel que estuviese completamente demente, estaría de acuerdo con la idea de mantener a adolescentes que probablemente estuvieron inconscientes de la presencia que ha tenido el uno del otro, durante dieciséis, probablemente diecisiete años. Probablemente, se trate de alguien que te pareció ver en la fotografía de perfil de otro alguien, mientras buscabas a otro-otro alguien por Facebook. O probablemente, simplemente has visto caminando por la calle, completamente ajeno. Pero ¡Hey! Aquí no hablaremos de clichés de películas de adolescentes Estadounidenses. Además, hablamos de adolescentes canadienses, después de todo.

Sí, así es. En este lugar, podemos encontrar a un adulto lo suficientemente necesitado de dinero para permanecer con adolescentes repletos de hormonas, con glándulas sudoríparas mortalmente grandes, & probablemente en desarrollo. O es eso, o probablemente se escapó de un psiquiatra, e intenta asesinar a todos. Eso lo sabríamos durante el transcurso de esta maravillosa historia, repleta de adolescentes.

¡Pero! Por qué siempre debemos de tener un pero, nos centraremos en cómo es que, básicamente, todos estos caminos terminaron entrelazándose, pues, créanme, fue de lo más peculiar que podrían escuchar. Si no lo es, no me interesa, honestamente. Me seguirán pagando, porque al parecer escribo más rápido que aquél profesional que habían intentado contratar. Además, mi horóscopo decía aquel día que una oportunidad verdaderamente agradable aparecería. Tuve que hablar por teléfono, para aceptar la oferta en vista de que no me había vuelto enfermamente billonaria. Tampoco aparecía un cantante famoso para besarme, así que no pude negar. Eso fue lo que ocurrió, por más ridículo que pudiese sonar. Además, aposte con la perra de Stephanie del curso ''E'' que haría algo fuera de lo común este verano, &, técnicamente esto no es común. De todas forma, continuo, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquel día, sin saberlo, sería bastante peculiar. El ambiente no gritaba peculiaridades, exactamente, pero aquel presentimiento que solo aquellos que aparecen en las películas tienen. Apuesto que alguien en el mundo real debe tenerlo, así que supongan que se alguien tenía el presentimiento, aunque no saldría a gritar por la calle que tenía un presentimiento, por más idiota asombroso que hubiese podido ser. Pero, perfecto. Debido a que no sé nada acerca de los lugares que conforman a Canadá, porque durante toda la primaria ninguno de mis profesores sintió que la materia de _Geografía_ fuese lo suficientemente útil en el mundo real como las ecuaciones, maldita sea preferiría dejar el lugar en el que se desarrolla esto (Que no es por mucho, créanme) quede como desconocido. Entonces, después de tantos enredos irrelevantes, resumo como que no encontramos en alguna parte de Canadá, donde vive cierto protagonista de esta historia, la cual me niego a calificar con palabras debido a que ya cometí más de una sanción a mi contrato en lo poco que he escrito.

Oh sí. Empiezo a preguntarme si es que el dinero que me pagarán por esto es suficiente. Deseche aquellos alucines de escritora desde hace bastante tiempo, considerando que como escritora moriría de hambre, pues aquí las mentes brillantes no prosperan. Volviendo, porque de nuevo me fui por las ramas, este adolescente en el que nos debemos de centrar, se trata más que nada de un pobre perdedor. Un adolescente que había vivido su vida entera con campesinos que podrían volver la tan temida peste negra una enfermedad tan común como el catarro en pleno siglo XXI. Teniendo esto en cuenta, está de más asumir que tiene tanta habilidad social como una lagartija en la Antártida. Oh si, así de mal, casi tanto como esa comparación. Este adolescente, del cual debo aclarar, desconozco motivos por los que es un protagonista, está indicado como el adolescente por el cual debemos comenzar.

Este pre-intento de hombre, con dieciséis años de existencia en este mundo, sin más que vivir toda su vida que campesinos dementes, que probablemente se perdieron en algún momento del siglo pasado, no podría aspirar a más que convertirse en futuro lunático que veras en los semáforos de grandes ciudades con un letrero de '' ¡El fin del mundo es mañana!'' atado por el cuello, si es que tiene suerte en abandonar su amado hogar, o simplemente ser mantenido por sus padres hasta que una enfermedad mortífera acabara con todos los miembros de la familia por falta de medidas higiénicas de este siglo. ¡Oh sí! Vida pura. ¿Pero que soy yo para ridiculizar? Más de ocho horas diarias de internet, tampoco te vuelven precisamente en un ejemplo de adolescente, además Disney siempre nos enseñó que todos tienen diferentes formas de hacer las cosas. O ese fue mi caso, porque a mis padres no les podría interesar meno. Después de la llegada del segundo, & la tercera, sueles desplacerte un poco en el esquema familiar. Su pre-texto es que puedo ser independiente, & otros tantos cuentos. Como sea, este adolescente tenía un nombre, sí, igual que todos. Duh. De cualquier forma, su nombre era Ezequiel. Personalmente, no creo que ese sea un nombre con demasiada estrella, ¿Saben? Pero, siguiendo él era el autodenominado ''El gran Zeke''. Oh si, el sueño de toda adolescente campirana con un dedo extra en el pie, completamente siega del ojo izquierdo.

No es que sea maestra de describir personajes, pero a leguas podrías ver que el gran Zeke tenía tal vez más delirios de grandeza de los que debería. Pero ¡Bah! Todos en algún momento de la vida tenemos este tipo de delirios de grandeza, ¿No? ¿No?, ¿Solo él? De acuerdo, es factible. Si hablásemos del escenario de esta pintoresca escena de la cual, el Zeke es protagonista principal, teniendo como objetivo principal atrapar a un rosado lechoncito que se escapó de aquel granero del decrepito viejo-a-secas colina arriba. El Zeke era el predador, él era el inteligente, un pequeño lechón de enroscada colita no podría considerarse un rival. Oh, eso ni siquiera debería de considerarse. Él lo tenía. Y ahí, acorralado por el predador, el lechón simplemente chillo, en un intento desesperado, que tenía como propósito conseguir que el predador, no se dedicase a poner un prematuro fin a su existencia. Entonces, Zeke se abalanzó sobre el rosado cuadrúpedo, un movimiento arriesgado, eso era definitivo. _Matar o morir. Ser predador o presa. ¿Mencione matar o morir?_

_-¡EZEKIEL!- _Una voz interrumpió. Era femenina. Ezekiel podría reconocerla incluso si un gato rabioso que había bajado de las colinas se comía sus tímpanos, como le ocurrió en el caso de aquel Billy, de tan diez años, que paso a ser el sordo Billy. El sordo Billy ahora tiene casi treinta, así que posiblemente el gato era milagroso. Nadie vivía demasiado ahí. El lechón, que evidentemente había encontrado su salida, mordió una pierna de un distraído Ezekiel, que simplemente aterrizo en un gran charco de lodo.

Ahí iba el lechón, en frenesí. Colina arriba hacía el sordo Billy. Esa noche no comerían tacos de lechón, eso era más que obvio. Sin mencionar que, el gran Zeke tendría que adelantar aquella ducha indicada en el calendario para la siguiente semana. Hubiese permanecido más tiempo, pero era la tercera vez que terminaba cubierto de lodo hasta los torcidos dientes aquel día, & aquello no podría ser más que un indicio de que debía de ducharse aquel día. Si lo hacía, sin embargo, probablemente se tendría que ausentar aquel día en sus clases. No era como que el & sus padres se interesasen _tanto así_ por sus estudios, más hacer que pareciese como que importase, hacía creer a Ezequiel que tal vez podría agradar a aquella mujer que lo había estado observando desde el pastizal durante toda la jornada de trabajos campiranos.

Sin embargo, nos hemos desviado bastante. Lo único que ustedes necesitaban entender, es que Ezekiel tenía demasiados delirios de grandeza. Solía imaginarse en compañía de damiselas como aquellas que aparecían en televisión, o como de aquellas de las cuales los hombres se encontraban rodeados en los videos de música que aparecían en televisión algunas veces. Solía verlos a escondidas, porque su mamá creía que las mujeres deberían de exhibirse únicamente ante su amado marido, & el chupa-cabras, para que no se llevase las cabras en tiempos de crisis. Ezekiel se imaginaba que era por eso que en invierno ella vestía atuendos estrafalarios, & se perdía en lo interno de los pastizales por bastante tiempo. Para que el chupa-cabras no acabara con las cabras de su padre.

_-¿¡MADRE?! ¿Qué pasa, ah?- _Fue lo único que abandono el diafragma del campesino, mientras se incorporaba, observando su cena desaparecer en el horizonte, aferrado al Sordo Billy. Probablemente, al cerdo le gustaba la carne para aquel momento.

_''Uno no puede intentar comer un lechoncito en estos días. Qué demonios, ah''. _Pensó.

_Tendría que atrapar un cerdo más por maldecir. _

_-_Ezekiel, es necesario que vengas hacía acá. Es sumamente importante, realmente, el viejo Johnson te necesita acá, ah- Una voz ordeno. Pertenecía una fémina, la misma fémina que parecía tener pulmón grande, pues este era el segundo grito eufórico.

-Madre querida, ¿No te he dicho más de una vez que me agrada más ser llamado Zeke_?_ Además, si es que otra vez lastime a la vieja Johnson, cuando trataba de atrapar a ese cerdo grandote, no pienso disculparme otra vez. Esa era una trampa bien obvia, ah, pero el cerdo caerá, porque la hizo el campesino más inteligente de todo el— No tuvo oportunidad de continuar refunfuñando, la mujer-aun-me-sirven-los-pulmones, parecía estar terriblemente empeñada en demostrar esto.

-¡Ven acá, ah!- Eufóricamente, la fémina de acento campirano ordeno.

Lo demás, esta ciertamente demás por decir. El hombre de edad terriblemente avanzada, tenía por propósito presentar una idea, que podría hacer que el joven campesino, pudiese experimentar como es que el mundo funciona más allá del hogar. Todos sabían que el viejo estaba terriblemente insano, más un par de alabanzas, promesas vanas, recomendaciones, entre otras tácticas, provocaron que pudiésemos decir que el gran Zeke, prácticamente estaba dentro de esa maravillosa tierra prometida. De no ser así, no habría motivo por el cual centrarse en un momento tan aleatorio de la vida de un adolescente aún más aleatorio. El punto es que Zeke finalmente saldría de su hogar, e iría hacía un lugar mejor. No, no murió. Simplemente, iría a otro lugar. Si es que recuerdo como comenzó esto, comenzamos con una temática que no parecia tener demasiado que ver con el escenario tan campirano.

Así es. Probablemente adivinaron. Agrego el probable, porque no deseo sonar como Dora*.

_Un campamento. El campamento Wawanakwa._

* * *

(Nota de Autor):

Espero que encuentren este capítulo aceptable. Intente capturar la demencia del hogar de Ezekiel en este capítulo. Espero no haber fallado miserablemente, o haberme excedido con el concepto de Ezekiel siendo criado por campesinos dementes. Además, desearía mencionar que procure que la narración mantuviese la esencia de este show. Usualmente empleo una narración más formal, pero considere que esta historia necesitaba mantener esencia, que no estuviese tan alejada del concepto original, pues es lo que me atrae más acerca de este show. Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda.

*Referencia a Dora la Exploradpra.


End file.
